Real Truths
by Aie-chan
Summary: The actor has dropped his act. His friends and enemies are left to deal with the consequences. "So what if I'm no longer the smiling idiot? Deal with it."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Prologue_

_Naruto's PoV_

Uzumaki Naruto; the name which is hated since the day it was known. Anyone in Konoha can tell you that and nobody will tell you any different. The reason is simple and there is no human alive in Konoha will bother to say any different. Those who knows and hates me, that is.

Uzumaki Naruto was a demon. The evil fox-demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Nobody will tell you otherwise. Nobody will tell you the real truth:

Uzumaki Naruto was the _vessel_ for the evil fox-demon, Kyuubi.

Those who don't know, will tell you:

Uzumaki Naruto was a blonde-haired loudmouth, show-off and dobe.

Fools, all of them.

Blinded by hate. By arrogance. Inability to look underneath the underneath like a ninja should.

Fools, for Uzumaki Naruto isn't a dobe, nor is he a show-off and loudmouth. He was not Kyuubi.

Despite what is shown to the world, Uzumaki Naruto is most definitely _not_ a smiling idiot.

Uzumaki Naruto is a proven genius with an IQ of 250, a superb actor, cynical boy who is dead on the inside. I am a shinobi from the Hidden Village of Leaf with a usable house with nowhere to call home.

Uzumaki Naruto is also the boy who is dropping the act.

I may be a Leaf-nin, but by Kami-sama, it is by no means my home.

_**To be continued**_

Edited: Thanks to my reviewers, I have realised that I have overdone the IQ part, big time. I have changed it though. Thanks for telling me!

_Itching to voice your views? If yes, then review!_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter One_

It was a bright and cheerful morning. The streets were already busy with villagers and shinobis alike going about with their daily lives. A perfectly normal morning. What they didn't know was that something was going to change and it was going to affect them in one way or another.

"Kuso!" Naruto swore as the glare of the sun reached his eyes and made him close it painfully again. He cursed that chinese guy, Song Fai (is that him? I forgot) or something for not shooting down the last sun too. He decided that he very much preferred living for the night (Carpe Noct-something) than living for the day (Carpe Diem isn't it?), thank you very much. Opening his eyes a little, he confirmed that it was safe to open his eyes before doing so.

He looked at his clock. 8.45 a.m. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. As his brain warmed up, he suddenly thought, _why do I have a feeling that I have something to do? _As he sat there, thinking, a voice spoke up. **_You're supposed to meet your team in exactly half an hours time._**

_Wha - ?_, Naruto looked around the room. No one there. He could've sworn that he had heard someone talking to him...

_**Kit, for a supposed genius with an IQ of 250, you sure are stupid.**_

_Kyu? _Naruto thought to the other occupant in his head as realisation dawned him.

_**Yup, and you might want to hurry if you're going to show those idiots you call teammates your true colours.**_

_Right_, Naruto replied and set off to get ready. Nothing unusual happened until when it was time to dress. Instead of the usual orange attire which practically screamed "HERE I AM! KILL ME!" and was against anything to do with the supposed ninja stealth, he chose a much darker outfit. After dressing, he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror he had found while spring-cleaning his closet. Naruto had chosen to wear a tight black sleeveless tee and his short-sleeved fishnet over it, showing off the not very big but existent muscles. Over it, is a black, collared, long-sleeved jacket which he left unbuttoned. Accompanying the top, he chose a pair of pants which were like his old ones except it was black. The shoes and pouch position were the same. Taking down his goggles and relocating his forehead protector, he tied it to his left thigh. Naruto re-examined himself.

_Won't they freak when they see my new look?_, he smirked, _not to mention my true self._

_**Yes kit, it's all good but you have only 5 more minutes and you haven't taken your breakfast.**_

_Damn_, he frowned. Guess he'll just miss breakfast today. Making sure that his apartment was locked so tight that the best ninjas can't get in, Naruto used his ninja training and made a run for the meeting area.

When he had arrived, it was 9.15 a.m. Just in time. Schoolling his face into perfect blankness, he walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura was already waiting. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to talk to her and Sasuke was ignoring her as usual. Naruto decided to keep quiet and see if they noticed him.

As it turned out, they didn't. For when Kakashi-sensei finally arrived 2 hours later and gave his usual lame excuse, no one shouted "LIAR!" with their female teammate. Sakura blinked as she kept her accusing finger pointed at their sensei. "Hey wait, Naruto's not here," she said. Kakashi tilted his head a little and scratched it, "what do you mean? He's there," he said and pointed to where Naruto was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and face expressionless. The two members followed his finger and saw Naruto in his brand new outfit.

Sasuke frowned a little. Dammit, he hadn't heard nor sensed him. Meanwhile, Sakura gave a blank expression and shouted, finger pointing, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME AND SASUKE-KUN?" Naruto's eye twitched. Damn that girl is loud.

Clearing his ears, Naruto replied calmly and emotionlessly, "I have been have for two hours and I haven't been spying on you and your precious _Sasuke-kun_,Haruno." Nobody could miss the sarcasm in his voice as he said "Sasuke-kun". The 3 members of Team 7 were beyond shocked. Since when had Naruto developed such an attitude? What happened to the hyperactive, loud and bright (as in colourful) Naruto? Better yet, how come they hadn't detected him in the 2 hours he had been there?

Snapping out of the short shock from the new attitude Naruto had displayed, Sakura defended her precious Sasuke, "hey! Don't be mean to Sasuke-kun! Apologise to him!"

Apologise for what, nobody but the pink-haired girl knew. The 3 members waited for a reaction of some sort. Whine, be angry, anything. Anything to indicate that he was still the Naruto they knew. They were disappointed, however, when all he did was say coldly, "apologise? To him? I think not. If anything, you should be thanking me for bringing him back." Before anyone could say anything, he continued.

"Do you think that the world revolves around your precious _Sasuke-kun_? Well, newsflash for you, it doesn't. The world doesn't revolve around him no matter what you think. If there's nothing else, I'm out of here." Not waiting for an answer, Naruto started to walk away. Sakura stood there like a stature. No one knew how to handle this new Naruto.

"Naruto, come back here. We are supposed to be a team," Kakashi said calmly, not letting his shock show. Naruto stopped and stayed there for a while, before giving a short laugh. Turning around, they all saw no humour in his now cold as ice and hard as steel eyes. "You have some nerve, talking about being a team. You're right, we were supposed to be a team. Supposed to. Let me ask you, where were you, when Haruno and I needed preparation for the third round of our first Chuunin exam?" Naruto waited for his answer. "I was training Sasuke", Kakashi said, not really understanding where the conversation was heading.

"Exactly. Let me ask you again, where were you when Haruno and I were _supposed to be _taught?"

"I was training Sasuke."

"Exactly my point. If we were supposed to be a _team_, then why is it that you were only teaching Uchiha when you were supposed to be teaching. _The. Whole. Damn. Team_?" Naruto emphasized on the last four words. "I... ", Kakashi had no answer. He knew that Naruto was right. Everyone present knew that he was right. "But I -", the Jounin made one last attempt to redeem himself.

"Save it", Naruto said and turned to leave. Sakura snapped out of it and exclaimed, "what's wrong with you? Why are you treating us like this? We're your team mates, your friends!"

"Friends?" Naruto gave a humourless laugh. "Friends don't ignore friends. Friends don't betray friends. FRIENDS DON'T BLOODY WELL TRY TO KILL FRIENDS!" He shouted the last part as tears threatened to fall. He decided that he had enough and walked briskly out of the sights of his team.

_**To be continued**_

_Itching to voice your views? If yes, then review!_

**Le1: **I know what you mean. I've changed it though.

**Dapster: **Thanks for the compliment. As for the IQ thing, I've changed it.

**Eloarden Dragoon: **Thank you. I've changed the IQ thing, enjoy the chapter!

**starry096: **Thank you. Well, it's not really a superpowerful Naruto fic, but he's going to be at least 3 times more powerful than in the anime, I'll tell you that much.

**Kitsurumenokitsune: **Thanks.I'm trying to, but please forgive me if this chapter is too short.

**sil3ntxspirit: **Thank you! And you don't know how right you are. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Yum2: **Thanks a lot! Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**IQ: **Thank you for telling me. I've changed it.

**?GN: **Well, I don't know what pairing I want, so no guarantees. I might not have a pairing for this fic, so I really don't know. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Endermon: **No, it doesn't seem that way does it? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Pheo-chan: **Thank you! I'm sorry about the short prologue. Well, I'm not sure whether I'm going to have any pairings in this fic. Ditto for connections. This takes place after well... I don't know. _Looks sheepish and scratches head _You'll have to find out about Iruka yourself. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**ChimiTenshi: **Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

**kira-fan: **No, it's not a one-shot so don't worry. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!


End file.
